What are we Fighting for?
by Siren's pen
Summary: Death, the name given to the kin slayer, by why? What drove him to kill his own kind, something buried in his past something the legends thought best left be forgotten, that Death the most feared of the Horsemen was the first of them to learn of love.


"Help!" I stumbled once again, the cold wind blowing snowflakes into my eyes. Shuffling forward once again I wince holding my small hand against the wound in my side, crying out again…hoping, praying someone will hear me.

"Please—" I fall as my knees buckle weather from the cold or sheer exhaustion I wasn't sure…all I knew was that I was going to die, and I didn't want to…

"Mama…Papa…" I whimper out pulling myself along I find shelter under a dead tree, the snow swirls around me I lean back my eyes fluttering open and shut.

"I don't want to die…" Curling up against the cold and the pain, my body wracks with sobs, I don't care if the Nephilim found me they had slaughtered my village they would have no indifference to slaying me. As I lay there it became harder to stay awake, no matter how much I wished to, I was tired I had run as fast as I could and now here is where I would die cold and…alone…

"Alma don't fawn over the child like that she is still recovering…" A voice am I dead? No I would hear my own parent's voices.

" She's been stirring, I think she will awaken soon Rezin." Another voice this one of a woman, closer to me then the other. I shift and open my eyes, looking into clear bright blue ones, rather then finding myself in the City of the Dead as I was told I would go when my time of death came I found myself in a small cottage.

"Rezin! She is awake!" The woman smiled brightly to me, I shifted back in fear, wincing as my side gave a sharp twist of pain with any sort of movement.

"Child you mustn't move, you've been through enough and we are not here to harm you." A man came up from behind her, his face was wrinkled his eyes a dark brown his head shaven like the men who went out to fight, he leaned on a cane though his proud face gave me no doubts he had injured himself in the war with the Nephilim.

"What be your name child?" His voice had a growling bark behind it, a command more then a question, his wife turned glaring to him she turned back to me features softening.

"How do we even know—"

"Oshea…" This made the woman give pause.

"What?"

"Oshea…my name is Oshea." She smiled.

"Oshea…meaning Salvation."

(20 years later)

I held my breath watching as the caravan passed along the wooded route, there was only about 2 Nephilim guarding it, after all humans lived in this forest why should they fear us? My eyes narrowed, as both laughed about something, slowly I pulled my hood over my head, hiding my bark colored hair from sight, and then a thin mask was pulled over my nose and mouth. I had only a small window of time in which to get my items for the colony and get out. Taking a small and steady breath, I took my hand crafted bow from my back and an arrow from its quiver I aimed with deadly accuracy the arrow flew, hissing through leaves and branches hitting the largest Nephilim at the base of the neck, where his helm hadn't covered his neck. His companion let out an enraged snarl looking around wildly.

"Come on out demon or angel, or are you too afraid!?" I slipped down the tree as he drew a long sword his full intent was to kill me, I had to play this right if I didn't I would be dead or captured, neither of those were great options. I drew back my arm another arrow about to launch he turned, his eyes widening at seeing my small form crouched in the shadows, I released the arrow never missed as it connected with his chest knocking the Nephilim to the ground, I stood.

"Time to get the supplies…" Killing the Nephilim was easy getting their cargo was another story, I had been doing it for years though and once I had finished I released the beasts into the wild. Dropping the items off in an area where they would be found I was also wise enough to pick up my mess, no arrows left behind nothing to lead them to the humans. I sighed pulling off the hood and mask sitting in the tree to rest. For as long as I can remember the Nephilim have been fighting with the angels and the Demons, and we humans are caught in the crossfire. I stole from them to feed our colony, though no one knew I did, but we were only a small congregation of women and children, the men mostly had gone off into battle or to assist in some way in the war. I glanced up and gasped.  
"Sun down! Mother will have my head if I'm late again!"

(Nephilim out post)

Nahamani stood by Absalom, who stared frustrated at the map of their current battle front.

"How in the world could the Angels have broken through our northern defenses?" He growled low in his throat, Nahamani remained silent as he watched the commander of the Nephilim.

"Maybe once we receive our cargo we can gain some much needed energy in that field?" Nahamani always wondered at the back of his mind why he was always there rarely did he ever comment, and much less did his brother care for one to be given.

"Commander!" Absalom looked up his eyes burning with annoyance.

"What is it—" He stopped seeing the solider approach with a wound in his chest.

"Who are you?" Nahamani's red eyes watched in interest as the foot solider looked between the two commanders.

"I was sent with another solider to retrieve supplies from our nearest out post—"

"And you are coming to me with this why?" The solider winced but held his ground, must have more demon blood in him.

"We were…attacked—"

"What!?" Absalom, as was in his nature slammed his large hand upon the wooden table maps and papers fluttering to the ground.

"And your companion?"

"Dead…Commander…" Absalom gave a frustrated grunt and began to pace.  
"Did you see the attacker?"

"Yes…"

"Angel?"

"No…"

"Demon then?"

"It seemed to small—"

"Are you telling me two Nephilim were brought down by a mere human!?" The solider winced as Absalom approach his bulky figure even more ominous up close.

"You had better hope it was a small demon…or I will personally rip you apart." Nahamani watched as the solider departed, then snorted his brother turned to him eyes slited in anger.  
"Well that could have gone better…" Absalom growled.

"Be quiet…as if you know anything of the humans?"

"Beside's the fact they are a weak race, no I know nothing more."

"Nahamani I am not in a gaming mood." Nahamani chuckled and walked to the exit turning to his brother.  
"It would seem though these attacks are growing more frequent…either they are running out of resources or…they just love seeing you writhe brother." He chuckled as his brother went back to his maps and he back to his tent to think over this new development…

Yes so here it is…I apologize now to everyone who loves Darksiders, I really wanted to write a story of before they became the horsemen…so yeah Nahamani is Death, I wanted him to have a true name…rather then just…Death so yeah more to come… please read and review !


End file.
